You're Having My Baby
by Eponine Piper
Summary: A series of Hiddleston x Reader drabbles in which Tom Hiddleston becomes a father and we all have fangirl feels.
1. You're Having My Baby

Pregnant.

The word glared back at you as you read the pregnancy test in the hotel bathroom. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as it sank in.

A baby.

You and Tom were actually going to have a baby.

You hadn't planned on getting pregnant so soon after your wedding, but you couldn't say that you minded this new development. You try to think back to when it could have possibly happened since Tom has been busy shooting 'The Avengers'... and then you remember.

8 weeks ago...

The night you came to stay with him at the hotel for a week while he was shooting; you had brought a bottle of wine, he had managed to sneak out the helmet... Your cheeks flush scarlet at the memory of that night.

At least that explained why you had been sick. Tom had been so worried with all the times you had rushed to the bathroom in the past few days to empty the contents of your stomach, bringing cold cloths for your face as the circles under your eyes grew darker. You had insisted that it was nothing but a stomach bug and that you'd be fine as you dry-heaved for the third time, but he wasn't satisfied until you promised to make a doctor's appointment to check it out. At least you knew what it was now... As you sat in the doctor's office a few hours later, he only confirmed what you knew already. In 7 months, you and Tom are going to have a baby.

Tom.

You had to tell him.

Now.

Sure you could text him or wait until he got back that night, but you're determined to tell him in person and think you'll burst if you have to wait until tonight. They're filming Loki's last scene in Central Park today; you could be there in 15 minutes by cab. The pregnancy test safely stowed in your purse, you hail a cab and you settle in for the short ride to the set. Riding in the backseat, your hand absentmindedly comes to rest on your stomach as you stare out the window and you break out in a grin when you realize it. To think there's actually something growing in there; something that's a piece of you and him...your heart feels like it would burst at the thought.

Security is tight when you get to the set, but one flash of your pass gets you in without any trouble. The whole cast is on set today and you scan the crowd, trying to find your husband. "You'd think it would be easy to find the god of mischief..." you mumble to yourself.

"Everybody, quiet on the set! And ACTION!" you hear the director, Joss Whedon, shout. Turning, you see the cast walking towards the camera, Tom in cuffs as Hemsworth pulls on his arm. Seeing him in full costume catches your breath in your throat; even though his face seems to show the scars of battle, you can't help but feel for Loki's plight. You watch intently as the scene unfolds and are amazed as he's able to get so much across without even saying a word.

"And cut!" Joss' voice breaks your thoughts. "Okay everybody, let's take 5." he says as everyone breaks to prepare for the next shot.

.

.

.

Looking in your direction, Tom breaks out in a smile and runs over to you. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he asks as he wraps you in a hug.

"What? I can't come visit my husband on set?" you joke before breaking the embrace. 'I went to the doctor today...' you start.

His face drops and you realize he thinks something's wrong. "And?" he asks, taking your hand in his.

You pull the little box out of your purse and hand it to him. "I think this will explain it better than I could."

The confusion on his face is clearly evident as he takes the box and begins to open it; what would a present from you have to do with... As he pulls the pregnancy test from the box and reads the symbol, the box drops from his hands. He looks at you in shock and you can't stop smiling.

"You're not..." he breathes.

"Yeah, I am." you nod. "Are you happy?"

As it sinks in, his face breaks out in a wide grin. "I'm the happiest man in the world."

Before you can reply, Tom has lifted you off your feet, wrapping you in a bear hug as he kisses you.

"Tom...the baby."

"Oh! Right!" he says, setting you down as gently as he can and you can't help but chuckle. Hearing someone clapping behind you, you turn to see Chris Hemsworth smiling as he claps. His wife, Elsa is also pregnant with their first child and you suspect that he's seen this before. His clapping attracts the attention of everyone else on set and as you smile at Tom, you know that he has to tell them the news.

"We're having a baby!" he announces loud enough for everyone to hear and the entire crowd breaks out in applause as several of the cast comes over to congratulate you two. You get hugs from Scarlett, Mark and Chris, and looking behind you, you see RDJ and Hemsworth clasping Tom's shoulders and joking that they didn't know he had it in him. Joss lets the two of you celebrate for a few minutes, but before long, he tells you that he has to pull Tom away for a few more shots. Regretfully, Tom agrees and gives you another kiss before bending over so that his head is level with your stomach.

"You be good for your mom" he says to your stomach and you try to hide the blush starting on your cheeks.

"Tom, the baby's only about the size of a bean. I don't think it can hear you." you chuckle as you rest your hand on his head.

"I know." he laughs. "But it's never to early to start." With one more kiss and a promise to see you tonight, he heads off for his next scene while you go back to the hotel, anxious for the end of the day so you two can _really_ have a chance to celebrate.


	2. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed this story so far! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last posted, but here's another one for the series! Also, if anyone has any ideas for scenes they'd like to see (except for the birth; I'm already formulating a plan for that... ^^) just send me a comment or PM and I'll definitely consider it. **_

_**Thanks for all your support!**_

* * *

"Tom, please stop pacing. It's not going to make time go any faster." you smile from your seat on the examination table.

"Can't help it." he smiles back apologetically as he finally sits down next to you and starting twiddling his fingers nervously. "It's not every day you get to see your child for the first time."

"True." You had nearly forgotten that he hadn't been there for your first ultrasound a few weeks ago, being busy with filming on 'The Hollow Crown.' and everything... Of course, you understood why he couldn't be there; but after you told him everything that had happened at the first appointment, he was determined that he would be there for the next one no matter what. And this was a big one. This was the appointment you'd find out the sex of the baby, something you've looked forward to ever since finding out you were even pregnant. You feel the baby moving again and you grab his hand so he can feel it before it stops. It's only a few moments before you feel the baby shift again and from the way his face is beaming, he's felt it too.

"So any last guesses on what it is?" you ask as his hand rubs gentle circles on your stomach.

"It doesn't matter to me." he shrugs. "As long as the baby's healthy."

"Oh come on." you joke. "You can't tell me that you're not slightly leaning one way or the other..."

"Ok, ok... I'll tell you. I think it would be really nice...if we had a little girl."

"Really?" you ask, surprised. "I would have thought you would have wanted a boy. You know... I could have pictured a little boy with your blond curls and the two of you running around the yard playing 'Thor and Loki...'" you say, to which Tom lets out a laugh.

"Nah, I like the thought of a little girl who looks just like you that I can spoil rotten."

"Oh please no. We don't need another me running around the house."

"Why not? She could have your eyes..."

"Or he could have your curls..." you say, emphasizing 'he.'

"Your smile."

"Your laugh."

"Really?"

"Of course. That was one of the first things about you that I fell in love with." you smile as your lips softly press against his in pure pleasure. Sure, you wold have been fine at this appointment by yourself, but having him here for this moment made it all the sweeter. A knock on the door interrupts the moment though as your doctor, Dr. Sarah Phillips, steps into the room with a smile, skillfully pretending she did see your brief display of affection. "Mrs. Hiddleston, good to see you again. And I see you've brought your husband along this time."

After a few introductions, Dr Phillips asks you to lean back so that she can start the ultrasound. As she lifts up your gown exposing your already rounding stomach, you feel Tom squeeze your hand and smile. He's just as excited as you are. After placing a little of the cool gel on your stomach, she starts moving the wand around and it isn't long before the sound of a fast lub-dub fills the room; the lump quickly catching in your throat. You had promised yourself you wouldn't start crying again like you did during the first ultrasound, but the sound that showed the baby was healthy did it to you every time. She turns the screen toward you so that the two of you can see and you hear Tom let out a noise of excitement.

"Oh my god... That's our baby... That's really our baby..." he says breathlessly as you squeeze his hand tighter.

Dr Phillips smiles at his reaction and continues on with her examination, pointing out to the two of you what you're seeing, but you keep looking back at Tom as he watches the movement on the screen with a fascination you've never seen in him before. You can't help but smile as tiny limbs move and stretch in the enclosed space; tiny feet already showing ten toes.

"Well, everything looks great and baby's growing right on schedule." she says after a few minutes. "Do you want to know the sex?"

You start to say yes to the request, but then you begin to have second thoughts. After all, there are few surprises in life. But then again, you think Tom may burst if you make him wait until the birth, so the two of you quickly agree that you want to know.

"It looks like you two...will be having a little girl." she smiles. "Congratulations."

A girl...

The words sink in and instantly happy tears come to your eyes. You would have been happy either way, but you had secretly always wanted a little girl ever since you were younger. All the little dresses that you'd have to get for her now, all the mother-daughter things you'll be able to do together; you can't wait. You look to Tom for his reaction and despite the tears glistening in his eyes, from the smile on his face you can tell he's absolutely ecstatic.

Dr. Phillips spends a little longer on the ultrasound, explaining what you should expect in the next few weeks, pointing out the delicate strand of pearls that make up her spine, and catches a brief glimpse of her sucking on her hand for all it was worth.

"She's so smart already..." Tom chuckles which makes you grin wider.

As the exam finishes and you try to get as much of the goo off your stomach as possible, the request of the ultrasound video plus several pictures is quickly granted. After all, you know the two of you will both want one, not to mention a copy for both your parents and Tom's sisters. After the doctor leaves and you finish changing back into your regular clothing however, you pull back the curtain to see Tom still sitting in the chair; deep in thought as he stares at the picture of your daughter sucking on her hand.

Certainly not the reaction you were expecting...

"What is it? I thought you'd be thrilled that you got what you were wanting."

"It's not that." he says quickly at the sound of your voice. "I'm happy; I really am. I...I've just missed so much already with filming and now I have to fly back tomorrow for another three weeks. I mean, the last time I saw you, I could barely tell you were pregnant and now..."

"I'm as big as a house?" you joke as you walk over to him and let him rest his head on your stomach.

"No, of course not." he smiles, his cheek settling against the warmth of your skin. "It's just...so much has changed and I wasn't here for it. I wasn't here for your first craving, for the first time you felt her move, when you heard her heartbeat for the first time... She's growing and changing and I'm missing all of it. I don't know...Maybe I should just step out of the project."

"Thomas William Hiddleston, you will do no such thing." you say firmly as you take his face in your hands before running your fingers through his curls. "You've been wanting to do 'The Hollow Crown' ever since you saw the script for it; I'm not going to let you back out for my sake. Besides, it's only three more weeks. We'll still be here when you get back. I swear I won't be doing much besides laying on the couch and you really don't want to be here for that. "

He begins to protest but studying your face, he quickly realizes that there's no changing your mind and nods in agreement. "Okay, but only if I can take the DVD with me. Deal?"

"Deal." you reply as you give him a kiss on the cheek before the two of you start walking down the hallway. "Now speaking of cravings, I'm ready to get out of here and get some Chinese. Baby's been craving fried rice for the past hour."

"Sure she has..." he replies with a wide grin as the two of you head out of the doctor's office hand-in-hand, wanting to spend as much time together while you still could.

Just the three of you.

* * *

**_PLEASE R & R!_**


End file.
